


Bread

by HellsLittleLiar



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Homelessness, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Teen!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is a homeless teenager who is given some bread by a kind stranger.</p><p>Part 6 of my 100 Prompt Challenge.</p><p>__________<br/>You can now subscribe to my patreon to see my original works! :)<br/>https://www.patreon.com/hellslittleliar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bread

It was him again. Tony eyed him suspiciously from his position on the ground, wrapped up in a blanket the muscular blonde guy had given him just last week. The first time they had met, the man had bought him some warm bread and a coffee. This hadn’t set off any of Tony’s internal alarms, as kind strangers sometimes bought homeless people food. What had made him suspicious, though, was that the man came back every day, bringing a different gift in turn. So far Tony had received; the aforementioned meal and blanket; a book about mechanics; a pillow and a coat. 

Sure, the gifts were nice and the company Blondie offered was even nicer - it got lonely sitting by himself on the street all day. The blonde guy crouched down next to his face.  
“Hey, Buddy, you awake?”  
Tony appreciated the gifts and company, but what he didn’t appreciate was the way the guy talked to him like he was just a dumb kid. Then again, maybe that’s what he was - he had barely turned fourteen and had already managed to ruin his life by ending up on the streets.  
Theoretically, he had it better than most homeless kids, since he was being showered with gifts from his brand new sugar daddy - who was also extremely hot. On the other hand, Tony didn’t know what his play was. The man must want something in return, surely? Nobody just gives away hours of their free time talking to a tramp.

Tony peered up at Blondie, who gave him an earnest grin in response and held out a sketchbook and a couple of pencils. Tony stared at them, trying to distinguish what purpose they held.  
“Th-they’re for you.” The man stuttered. “Y-you said you had a lot of ideas and I th-thought it might be nice for you to have a place to write them down.”  
Tony gingerly took the presents from him.  
“Thank you” he whispered. He had been a loud person before this happened, which was at least part of the reason that Howard had thrown him out on the streets. He had quickly learned that nobody else appreciated a homeless teenager being too loud in their presence - preferring to forget that he was there at all. Sugar daddy smiled softly down at him, pleased. Tony had not spoken for the first 2 days he had visited him. This had not seemed to please the blonde and making people angry - especially giant bodybuilders - was a bad move. 

In Tony’s experience, making people mad never lead to anything good. This was why he had started attempting to talk to the man, although he wasn’t used to it and progress was slow going. The first couple of times he had attempted, no noise had come out and on the third attempt he emitted an embarrassing rasping sound from the back of his throat. This time was the fourth time.

“You talked!” The man gasped in surprise. He seemed genuinely happy about this, but he was also incredibly loud.  
Tony squeaked in fear at the sudden noise and buried his face back in his blanket, preparing himself for the inevitable pain. A large hand grasped his shoulder firmly and Tony tensed up.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, Buddy,” Blondie whispered. “I didn’t mean to frighten ya’. I was just excited, ‘cause I’ve known you for a couple days now and you hadn’t talked even once! And I thought it was somethin’ I was doing wrong, but now you’ve spoken to me which means you don’t mind me being here, right?”  
The guy’s rambling was pretty cute - it kind of reminded Tony of himself before… before.  
He pointed at himself and rasped out the one thing he hadn’t shared with anyone since his life had collapsed around him; “Tony.”  
The man beamed widely at him.  
“It’s nice to meet you, Tony, my name’s Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Please leave a comment below. I really enjoyed writing this and I'm thinking of expanding this universe. Tell me what you think of it.
> 
> (I'm sorry I missed 2 days - a family member died and then I managed to get hired for a waitressing job so it's been a busy couple of days)
> 
> Part 6 of my 100 Prompts Challenge.


End file.
